


an unbelievably beautiful day

by MissSophie23



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, Crush at First Sight, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, but no words, construction worker bellamy blake, stupor bellamy, the squad is mentioned - Freeform, who knows what’s waiting around the corner for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSophie23/pseuds/MissSophie23
Summary: Bellamy regrets not locking his cycle last night because he has to take the stupid streetcar/tram for his way home on a hot summer day - until he doesn't. In fact, it's the best thing that happened to him because otherwise he wouldn't have mether.





	an unbelievably beautiful day

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the German song “bye bye” by Cro - you can find a translation and music video [here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/bye-bye-bye-bye.html-10). Streetcar is the american word for the british “tram” and german “Straßenbahn”. I googled which word is more used in the US, so I hope I pick the right one. If not, sorry but you have to go through it ;-)
> 
> All mistakes are mine. No beta available lately/currently.

Bellamy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. The sun was heating up his back and while he enjoyed the warm feeling, he wished for nothing more than not sitting where he was. The air was stuffy, everyone was sweating and the heat got even worse with the sun constantly shining through the windows. Oh, what would he give not being stuck inside this stupid streetcar on his way home. Just like dozens other people who called it a day.

Usually he would sit on his bike right now, riding the ten miles home. The air would be so fresh and sweet and not as toxic as in here. He would probably stop by his favorite pub for a short well-earned and cold beer. At this thought alone, of what he was missing out, the delicious taste of the ice cold drink, Bellamy’s throat got dry and he sighed regretfully. He had forgotten to lock up his racing bike just _once_ , just _one_ time, and it got stolen!

One fucking time! It was his own fault, Bellamy knew that. He should have locked it up after coming home late last night after spending the evening with his friends (and drinking more than _one_ well-earned and cold beer). But he had been too lazy and tired, so he just had gotten inside, telling himself that there were so many bikes in this city that the possibility of his bike getting stolen was nil.

Nil his fucking ass! He got a heart attack when he couldn’t find his bike this morning and cursed and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and naïve, not locking it up. Of course they would steal his bike – it was a fucking Cipollini NK1K! He paid almost five grand’s on this beautiful cycle. He was more than stupid and naïve for leaving it unlocked on the street overnight! It was reckless! So, Bellamy deserved sitting in the overcrowded streetcar, sweating the hell out of his thick pants he had to wear as a construction worker and almost choking on the horrible air quality. God, he normally should be walking the ten miles on foot for his stupidity. And considering the circumstances Bellamy asked himself why he wasn’t.

He tried not to think about the high possibility that this ride wouldn’t be his last one. He probably had to take this stupid streetcar for a very long time now because it wasn’t like he just had five grand’s left under his pillow so he could get himself a new cycle. Maybe he should take Miller upon his offer to take his instead. It wasn’t as half as good as Bellamy’s but it was – in contrast to his – still there. And he wouldn’t have to sit in this sardine of transport for the next weeks. Yeah, yeah he should write Miller and take his offer. He wouldn’t stand another drive in here.

Bellamy loved being outside. He loved the fresh air, the rays of sunshine and the smell of the nature. God, he preferred bicycling to work even when it was raining as hell. The ten miles were his workout, his way to relieve stress and letting his mind wander off. It was his routine, a part of who he was. And taking the bike to work every day wasn’t just healthier and helped him staying in shape but it was also much faster. It depended on his condition of the day but if he was good, Bellamy could make it to work within thirty minutes. Mostly he needed forty, fourty-five. With this stupid streetcar he would need over an hour at least because he had to change into another line and had a seven minutes foot walk ahead.

Bellamy opened his eyes and took a look around the streetcar. There were so many different people with him. Young kids, pupils and students. Families and older citizen. Male and female. Some of them were reading the newspaper, others were chatting but most of them were staring at their phones. Listening to music, which reminded Bellamy of his own earphones. He still had a thirty minutes’ drive ahead, according to the stop overview. So he plugged the headphones into his phone, opening his Spotify and started a mixed playlist after putting them into his ears.

Then he opened his messenger and the conversation with Miller, asking if his offer was still standing. After that Bellamy shoved his phone back into his pocket and let his mind wander off again. People entered and left the streetcar. All of them happy to be able to escape this sardine. Or regretful and disgusted when they entered. Bellamy smiled in amusement, even though he took a deep breath every time the door opened, just like the others, thankful for even the smallest amount of fresh air.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Once, twice – five times in a row. By the time he held it in his hands, Bellamy had gotten a bunch of messages. His friends, discussing what to do today’s evening. At this time of the year it became some kind of routine for the squad to meet almost every evening to spend some time together, talking, drinking and mostly having a BBQ, even after sunset. They had been at Murphy’s yesterday and invited themselves at Lincoln and Octavia’s the day before that. Now they were asking Bellamy if he wanted to host them today and well, actually they weren’t even asking. They just decided to come over, like always. 

_Jasper: What’s our destination today? :-P_

__

_Octavia: Not Heavensberg Street!  
_ _Jasper: Why not? :-( I love your place._

_Lincoln: So do we, but you have been here two days ago and I’m still cleaning up.  
_ _Jasper: . . . well, it just got a little out of control. But it was Saturday night! We all have to work tomorrow, so best behavior today :-D_

_Murphy: *snorts* As if.  
_ _Octavia: Still not Heavensberg Street, Jasper!_

_Jasper: Okay :-/ What about the other Blake? I’m not sure if I can remember where Bellamy lives because it’s been a while since he hosted._

___Monty: We’re living two blocks away Jasper! But yeah, what about Bellamy’s?_  
_Murphy: I’m in._  
_Harper: Perfect._  
_Octavia: I have to stop by anyway, so why not?  
_ _Jasper: Sweet! When? Six as usual?_

Bellamy sighed, answering,

_Bellamy: My place it is but not before seven. I am still on my way home >.<"_

_Murphy: streetcar sucks, huh?_  
_Bellamy: You have no idea._  
_Octavia: Your own fault big brother, you should have locked the cycle._  
_Bellamy: . . ._  
_Harper: Well, it could be a lot worse. Make the best out of it <3  
_ _Jasper: Yeah, who knows what’s waiting around the corner for you ;-)_

Bellamy snorted in amusement and shook his head. There was nothing waiting around the corner for him. It just sucked sitting in here with his thick clothes and the hot sun in his back. And right now, Bellamy couldn’t think of anything worse than this place. Seriously, no good could come out of this ‘darkness’.

He shoved the phone back into his pants and let his eyes wander through the streetcar, which had just started moving again after stopping at a station and then his heart skipped a beat. Actually, it skipped a couple of beats because – hot damn! He was just looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was standing a few steps away from him, holding onto the holding rod, while her gaze was focused on her smartphone in her left hand.

She was wearing a knee-length, high-necked business dress. It was pretty simple, nothing special. And it hid most of her figure but the swell of her breasts and the curves of her hips that stuck out, gave him a pretty good hint of what her body looked like underneath this gray dress. God, this dress was _gray_ , the most boring color ever but her wearing it, Bellamy decided that it became his new favorite. He never thought that gray could be so beautiful and breathtaking. His eyes raked her up and down. He took her in, fully and slowly (and in a very creepy way, probably) but Bellamy couldn’t help it. She was just so beautiful.

Her blonde hair was bounded up into a crowns braid - he had done it hundred of times when Octavia was kid -, plenty hair strands were already torn out, hanging all over the place. She was standing sideways to Bellamy so he couldn’t really see her face but he noticed a little mull over her lip and long eyelashes. Her skin looked soft, warm and elegant. Almost fragile. It has a creamy color, unlike his. Bellamy’s father had been Filipino, while his mother had been American. And even though Bellamy never had met his father, because he died before Bellamy was born, he just looked like his dad. Bellamy had his deep brown eyes and the messy, curly hair. The tanned olive shaped skin and a constellation of stars on his face. At least Octavia used to call his freckles like that when she was little.

So the woman looked like anything but him. Her hair was shining, almost glowing in the sunlight. She was short, maybe 5’5”. Probably 5’7” with the shoes she was wearing. Bellamy swallowed, feeling a different kind of warm heating up his body now. His heart pounded against his ribcage. Fast, heavy and fascinated by the sight his eyes captured in. He knew that he had to stop looking - or staring would be more accurate - at her like this. Otherwise someone would call him out on it or worse - she would notice it herself!

 

Which would be the worst, right? He didn’t want her to think he was a creepo. On the other hand - he did want her to notice him. He wanted to talk to her. He should talk to her. She was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. Bellamy internally groaned when he saw her teeth burying themselves into her bottom lip, eyes focused on the small screen in her hand. A small crease appeared on her forehead and then she started to smile. Her lips curled up, forming itself into a bright, absolutely adorable smile. There were small wrinkles around her eyes, dimples in her cheeks and then she looked up from her phone, turning her head away from Bellamy, shaking it in amusement.

 

Bellamy’s heart beat faster. He’d never seen something this beautiful. Her smile literally took his breath away. Which was kind of embarrassing but at the same time, Bellamy didn’t care. He was way too awestruck by this woman. He swallowed, trying to banish the knot out of his throat. He wanted to shout at the blonde, telling her not to look away but to look at him. He wanted to see her face again. He needed to see the sweet smile, her full bright lips. And Bellamy died the second her head turned around, face right towards his direction. She wasn’t looking at him, but he could see her face, her eyes for the very first time and Bellamy swore he went to heaven. The woman’s eyes were out of the clearest blue. Clearer and bluer than the sky, the ocean - they were unlike anything he had seen before. Her eyes shined like the reflection of the sun on the ocean’s surface. She looked like a princess. Like the ones out of the fairytales his mom used to read out to him and his sister.

 

She looked - right at him. Bellamy had been so awestruck that he didn’t notice first but then it hit him. Everything stopped at once. His heart, his mind, his lungs. While sis smile fainted when she directly looked into his eyes (more out of panic of being caught), her smile on her lips didn’t disappear. The woman didn’t look away like Bellamy would have if he had been her and noticed someone was watching him like he watched her. Bellamy had a lump in his throat, he swallowed thickly and never broke the eye contact. He didn’t dare to move, not wanting to ruin the moment because there definitely was a moment. But then her lips curled up a little bit further and Bellamy let his gaze rake over her face, noticing the slightly reddened cheeks. He blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing and before he could help himself he returned her smile.

 

He mirrored it, feeling everything inside him going upside down. His heart was jumping and the heat inside him made him a little dizzy. Bellamy noticed how her blue eyes left his own and raked over him, giving him an electrical feeling, before locking her gaze with his again. Bellamy licked his lips, mostly unconscious but watching her eyes dropping down to his movements and then - then the woman got jostled by another passenger and the moment was gone. She turned around to look at the person who stumbled into her and Bellamy felt his heart dropping to his guts. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and leaned back against the window, trying to process what just had happened. Trying to get his flattering heart under control again. God, she was so attractive and she had been cleary checking him out as well. There was no doubt when her eyes flickered over him and then dropping to his lips. Bellamy swallowed once again before looking across the wagon towards the blonde woman, who was still gazing at him. She smiled shyly before turning her attention back to the smartphone she was still holding.

 

Bellamy couldn’t help himself but to keep watching the woman almost non-stop.Despite his unsuccessful and honestly really embarrassing attempt to focus on the group chat, where they were discussing who should bring what to Bellamy’s place. But the blonde was like a magnet and so his eyes flickered over to her every few seconds. He couldn’t let go. And he didn’t want to, especially when he noticed that she kept gazing at him as well. Maybe she had the same thoughts about him as he about her? Maybe he should just get up and talk to her? What was the worst that could happen? That she rejected him and told him that she was in a relationship and didn’t want anything but being nice with the smile she had sent him? Yeah, that could definitely be the worst to happen. On the other side, maybe she was single and flirting with him? This was the possibility Bellamy definitely prefered. 

If he wanted to talk to her he had to grow some balls and do it fast. He had only a few stops before he exit and he didn’t know where she was about to leave. Bellamy licked his lips and had gathered enough courage to stand up, when the woman sitting next to him got out of her seat - leaving the spot next to him empty. Bellamy’s heart stopped beating, his eyes flickered towards the blonde but she wasn’t there anymore. He started to panic and was halfway standing when he caught her, standing right next to him. She licked her lips and with the sweetest smile in the world she pointed at the seat next to him and probably asked, if it was free. He didn’t know for sure because he still had his earphones plugged it. Hesitantly he nodded, feeling too overwhelmed to get out whole words. He tried to, but he just felt a crack in the back of his throat and pressed his lips into a thin smile instead.

The blonde took the seat and the first thing Bellamy recognized washer perfume, when it covered him up in a sweet cloud of vanilla and something else. Something he couldn’t describe but loved immediately. It made his heart race. It was flattering in his chest, jumping hard against his bones, trying to break free. His stomach turned upside down, the heat flushed through his body, making his palms sweaty. He shortly smiled at the blonde before turning his gaze away. He definitely needed some time to process this. A beautiful good looking woman sat right next to him in the streetcar. And judging by her smiles she had give him earlier, she wasn’t averse of him. She definitely was interested!

 _Okay, don’t panic Bellamy. Don’t. panic._ Bellamy felt his fingers started to shake, so he grabbed harder on his phone. While his eyes were reading his friends’ messages, he didn't really read them. His mind was too fuzzy, too consumed by the woman’s presence. Bellamy tried not to breathe in her perfume too deeply because it would only make it harder to form a clear thought. Okay. Alright, he got this, right? He just needed to say something to her. Anything.! 

Bellamy licked his lips and risked a gaze out of the corner of his eyes towards the blonde. Hesitatingly he let his eyes slip away to her hands. His heart pounded louder while searching for a sign of a boyfriend or husband feverishly. He tried to lean a little forward, as discreet as possible, which was _almost impossible_ and felt his heart jumping up high when he realized she wasn’t wearing any wedding band.

 _No ring. That’s good. Okay, now get yourself to say something!_ He yelled at himself and breathed out as quietly as possible. He rubbed his hands against the pants. God damn, did someone turned up the heating or was it just him who felt this hot? What should he say? A ‘hello’ or ‘hi’ didn’t feel good enough, but he wasn’t the type of guy who greeted women with stupid pick-up lines. So his only choice was to say ‘hello’, right?

No, ‘hello’ was - it was too weak. Way too weak.

His hand wandered through his mob of hair, almost desperate because somehow he knew what to say but nothing came out. He could see her glancing at him and he even caught her peeking at his phone, like she wanted to see who he was writing with. A girlfriend maybe? He licked his lips, while his eyes wandered off a little too far and they both looked at each other. She was so close right now. If he would been an ass he could kiss her so easily. Way too easily. So easily that he was tempted to do so, especially since his eyes betrayed him and fell onto her lips for a split second. He swallowed and felt his mouth curling into a smile, looking back into her blue eyes and helplessly drowning into them. He almost let out a small groan but could hold it back last minute She kept smiling back at him. Shyly and flirtatious at the same time. 

But just as him, she didn’t say anything.

Even though, she looked like she _wanted_ to say something. Or at least she was expecting _him_ to say something. Anything. Her eyes were screaming at him, telling him to act and not being such a coward and staying silent. He could almost feel her body leaning towards him and he really wanted to say something but he couldn’t. Nothing came out of his mouth. His mind was blank and full at the same time. He mentally slapped himself when his eyes broke the contact and looked away. Still without a word.

And the worst - he was running out of time. He needed to get out in five stations. He needed to do something,otherwise it would be too late.. God why was he so stupid and in such a stupor? It wasn’t like he hadn’t talked to women before. He did it a lot actually. He liked flirting and chatting, so how in the name of the fucking God wasn’t he able to get a fucking ‘Hi’ out of his mouth? What was wrong with him?

His heart beat loud and nervously. Beating for its life. Bellamy closed his eyes, kicking himself in his ass and mustered all his strength and moved around to face the blonde but she wasn’t there anymore. His eyes widened in shock, he panicked and panicked even more when he saw her standing at the door. She was about to leave. But she couldn’t! He hadn’t said what he wanted to say. He didn’t know who she was. He needed to hear her voice at least once. _Stupid earphones!_

He should get up, leaving the streetcar as well and follow her. Screw his exit being a few stops further. He couldn’t risk losing her. He had to talk to her! But instead of jumpking up he couldn’t move an inch. He was frozen to his seat and so he just watched her in disbelief, sorrow and panic, leaving the streetcar. _No, no, no, no, no, no!_ He raked his head up, looking through the opposite window and saw her looking for him, smiling a little, but sad, when she caught his gaze. And suddenly Bellamy was on his feet and halfway to the doors, when the streetcar started moving again.

Bellamy’s heart stopped beating. The air was knocked out of his lungs. His fingers shook and he let his head fell back in his neck,, hating himself even more for not talking to her than for not locking up his bike last night.Why had he been such a coward? What had been so difficult to open his fucking stupid mouth and start a conversation?! _What the hell, Bellamy?_ He raked his hand furiously through his dark curls and cursed himself for his stupidity. 

In that exact moment his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Miller.

 _Miller: Already done with the streetcar, huh? ;-) No prob, I’ll bring it tonight. See ya._

Normally Bellamy would have smiled and been God damn thankful. He would have ten minutes ago, but that was before the princess caught his eyes … and probably his heart too. Without hesitating he answered, 

_Bellamy: Thanks, but forget about it. I’ll keep taking the streetcar._

 

He needed to see her again! You always saw each other twice, so he would challenge his destiny from now on. Hundred percent sure that he’ll see the mysterious blonde once more. Not daring to think that it might be too late then. So this wouldn’t be his last streetcar ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for your feedback, despite the lack of Bellarke interaction, but somehow this idea was stuck in my head for months, years to be honest. I finished this os a looooong time ago and just re-read it and made adjustments, so I hope you liked it still. If not, it's okay, at least I got it out of my head ;-)


End file.
